


the imagination game

by crotch_centric



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crotch_centric/pseuds/crotch_centric
Summary: Holtz has a creative, radical brain. Not one that enjoys agendas, timelines, and policy. She's already counted all the paperclips on his desk and could tell you exactly how many watts the lightbulbs were using per hour. One time she challenged herself to hold five marbles in her mouth for the duration of the meeting, just to see if she could without anyone finding out. She did.This meeting, she's ovulating. Her hormones won't be settled with a couple simple games, so instead she delves into the most sporadic place she can find: her imagination.





	the imagination game

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really hoping the way this was written isn't super confusing. it made sense in my brain as i was writing it, but then again... i was writing it. I also didn't proof read any of this so maybe i'll do that tomorrow but rn i'm tired.

Meetings: boring, dreadful, dull,  _ necessary _ .

 

Since the city extended the offer to fund the Ghostbuster team, they were required to have regular meetings in the mayor’s office. Holtzmann tried every single time to get her way out of having to go, “I’m going to be sick that day,” or “I’m not going to listen anyway,” or “I’m radioactive,” but mostly, “Pleeeeaase Abby, don’t make me go. You wouldn’t make me go if you loved me.”

 

But for them all to receive funding, they all had to be present to discuss the progress in their work and seasonal plans. But as winter rolled around, the demand for busting ghosts had gone down. (Can the paranormal get cold? Maybe haunting people on vacations was more fun?)

 

So instead of fumbling with all the mayor’s paperweights, or clicking his pens, or tracing the seams on her clothing with her fingertips, or  _ godforbid, listen _ , she decided to revert back to her favorite past time as a child that didn’t involve physically building things: her imagination.

 

Although instead of imagining time travel, adopting a Hippogriff, or assigning each of her emotions to a different character in her brain, the places she would go today were much different, just as unlikely, and definitely not something she would skip home to tell her parents about.

 

\---

 

It’s not that she hasn’t imagined this countless times already, but she forced herself to slow down and fully imagine each and every thought. Her practice of mindfulness and being present in each moment with every sense heightened her awareness within her day dream. Her flexibility in switching ‘characters’ in her mind gave her the ability to simultaneously experience both perspectives in her fantasy.

 

\---

 

She propped her foot up on the mayor’s desk in front of her as promptly as her bottom touched the seat below her. Mostly because she appreciated a nice crotch breeze, but also to claim her space by exposing her vulnerable body parts. She leaned forward enough to look her coworker directly in her eyes and wink.

 

One of the mayor’s assistants gestured for her to remove her clumpy boots from the mahogany desk. Upon the blatant refusal, he pushed the toe of her boot until her leg fell to the floor, looking immediately like he regretted it as he inspected his fingers with a grimace.

 

They had not been in the office for more than three minutes and Holtz had already gotten two warnings, as if she was in grade school. Three strikes and you’re out, right? Too bad the next step from getting kicked out of the mayor’s office was likely ticketable or offensive enough to spend a night in jail. She’s always wondered what jail food was like anyway. Might be worth it to get out of this  _ horrible dreadful meeting. _

 

She was removed from her brainstorming of the final strike when Erin sounded like she was hacking up a hairball. Holtz received a look that Lady Macbeth herself could have given from the redhead a couple seats over. She smiled an apologetic smile as she regretted her action moments ago, flipping the first switch she saw when entering the office. The overhead fan spun for likely the first time in years judging by the amount of dust that fell down like snow. And with Erin’s life-tendency to stay inside and study or work, she had a limited tolerance for any substance that wasn’t purified air or Clorox.

 

Her colleague kept coughing and excused herself to the hallway in search of a drinking fountain. After assessing the current topic in discussion, Holtz soon followed, claiming she needed to use the restroom. Nobody really even noticed, or cared rather, as they were discussing winter funding. Abby had some supernatural gift of estimation, where Patty had equal- if not better- understanding of the loopholes in the contract that the mayor was potentially going to attempt to blindside them with.

 

It wasn’t long before she found Erin, wiping her chin after drinking from a fountain. She creeped up behind her, softly whispered in her ear, “Do you trust me?” She didn’t give her a chance to respond before she continued, “Hesitate. Then follow me. Not too close.” And walked away, down the halls.

 

Not stoked to rejoin the discussion in the other room, Erin drank more water and wandered down the hall Holtz had led. She turned the only corner she could turn and still did not see her shaggy-headed friend anywhere.

 

“Holtz? Holtzmann! What kind of game-” Her stealthiness was abruptly cut off by her forearm being grabbed and her body jostled to the side.

 

// “Holtz!” She was jostled back into the meeting when Abby poked her shoulder.

 

“Yeah. Yeah?”

 

“What do you think?”

 

She knew it would probably be riskier to have them repeat the conversation she did not want to be a part of than just agree.

 

“Oh I totally agree.”

 

“You do? It seems like a lot of unnecessary spending to me.”

 

“Wait, how much?” Still trying her hardest to catch up to par enough for her to not reveal that she had no idea what they were discussing.

 

“Well, right now you’re not getting any.” Abby was impatient having to re-explain the conversation. She wanted to leave as much as the next.

 

Patty’s glare with her threatening eyebrows made Holtz reconsider her comeback of, “Yeah, I’m well aware.”

 

“Just to clarify, what are the limitations of the spending?”

 

“You would get a few hundred dollars a month for buying metal.”

 

She now realized why Abby was frustrated, after hearing the subject summed up in a handful of words. “Considering I get most of my materials from… other free sources… I would agree with Abby that that isn’t completely necessary. Maybe we could just ask for funding for more materials as needed?” As they all nodded around her, she returned to her fantasy.//

 

“It’s not a game, Gilbert.” Their bodies were close. Holtz’s arms were secure around Erin’s body, confining them to the tight space of a doorway. “And stay quiet. The cameras can’t see us here.”

 

“Holtzmann, we are here for business.”

 

“Fiesty. I like that. However, I am not going back to that room and you can’t make me. I will fight you for this.”

 

“I am not going to fight you.”

 

“Wrestle?” She suggested with a nose crinkle.

 

“Ugh. Where are we?”

 

“So you do trust me.”

 

“What?”

 

“You followed me.”

 

“I had to make sure you weren’t going to get in trouble and-”

 

“Alone. You didn’t want me to get in trouble without you. I know Er. Les go.” She turned the doorknob and led Erin in by the hand, not flipping any switches.

 

“What is this place?” Her curiosity (and need for control) demanded answers.

 

“It’s the room with a shit ton of city archives. Nobody comes here.”

 

“How do you know it’s here?”

 

“I came here with Patty once. And I made sure to scope out the lack of cameras for future planning. Well guess what baby, it’s the future.” She carefully closed the door, turning the knob to avoid making unnecessary noise.

 

“So what are we going to do in here?”

 

“Quit playing, Gilbert. We both know you didn’t really need to leave the room. You’re just as miserable in there as I am.”

 

“And you brought me here to read archives in the dark instead?”

 

“No, I came here to do this.” And with that her palms met the other woman’s jawbones, pulling her face towards her own. Their lips connected in a surprisingly soft, wet contact. Erin’s mouth was still slightly chilled from the cold water she just drank.

 

Erin’s palms met Holtz’s waistline. “God it took you long enough.” She muttered as their bodies magnetized even closer.

 

Holtz’s hands drifted to the nape of Erin’s neck, her fingers intertwined in her hairline. She was thankful for her laziness that day of not putting on a bra, as she could feel the other woman’s breasts pushed against her own with extra sensitivity.

 

Erin could feel her bottom lip being sucked into a mouth that was not her own and bitten down on. She arched her hips forward, confirming the presence of Holtz’s entire body pressed against hers.

 

They shuffled thru an aisle around the other side of one of the shelves. Her fingertips made their way to the front of Erin’s hips, guiding her back to the wall of the bookcase.

 

// Holtz had to very consciously remind herself to check back into reality for a moment before she continued within her imagination. Abby and Patty were sharing updates with their work and their short and long term visions. Erin stayed out of it as most of her work wasn’t as comprehensible to non-physicists, where Abby was good at phrasing the work they did in a relevant manner.

 

Holtzmann leaned back in her chair and readjusted her yellow-glasses in hopes that it would make it harder for anyone to see her eyeballs, should she choose to close them. //

 

For having such a small body, Holtz was doing a fine job at grounding her feet and pushing her weight into the taller woman. There wasn’t a space between their bodies from knees to neck.

 

Holtz bent her knees enough to create leverage against Erin’s core with her thigh, receiving the response she had hoped. She could feel Erin’s tension release and her broadening her stance- opening Holtz’s access and making them a more even height.

 

The reciprocated desire only added to Holtzmann’s physiological reaction.

 

// She opened her eyes, nodding and adding a “yep” from the peanut gallery. She glanced over at the subject of her fantasy. The glance turned into a stare, a yearning. Erin must have felt the eyes on her because she gave the blonde a look before refocusing her attention on the other two. //

 

Holtz was pressing herself against Erin, while not neglecting what Erin was feeling. She glided her hands up Erin’s waist, grazed her breasts, and pushed her arms above her head, interlacing their fingers.

 

Erin’s arms remained above her head as Holtz’s hand traced back down her body to knead at her chest, as if a toddler was helping his mother change him for pajamas.

 

It didn’t take long for Holtzmann to get the memo. She slid Erin’s top off and didn’t hesitate to remove her bra too. She felt the soft warm skin under hands as Erin gracefully unbuttoned and removed Holtzmann’s top. Her torso replaced the contact of her hands.

 

The nerves on her back of her neck were electrified as Erin’s fingers wrapped around and twined into her hair. She threw her head back as Holtz moved her lips down her jaw to the soft skin on her neck, licking it and sucking it in between her teeth.

 

Holtz continued her way down the curves of her collarbone. She encompasses Erin’s nipple with her mouth, feeling the different textures around her tongue before opening her jaw to suction it into her lips.

 

Her thumbs traced down the outside of Erin’s belly button before circling the perimeter of her waistband to find the zipper at her hip. For the most part, she had moved on from tweed skirts, but always dressed to impress for their meeting with their funders.

 

The sole goal for the time being was to get Erin to her breaking point. Because focusing at all on herself would not compare to the warmth she would feel getting the other woman to come apart.

 

As Holtzmann’s mouth moved away from Erin’s nipple, it became even more erect from the temperature shift. She stepped out of her skirt as it was slid down her long legs. Holtz’s hands moved slow enough to tease from her ankles to her hips.

 

One of her thumbs reached around and pressed into where Erin’s hipbone stuck out, knowing this was a tickle spot.

 

“You brat.” Erin accused with a chuckle as her hips inevitably pushed forward again.

 

“Hey now,” she defended before silencing them both in another kiss and sliding her hand down between Erin’s center and her own leg, seamlessly into her underwear.

 

It didn’t take long for Erin to half-squat in anticipation of feeling more.

 

“Antsy are we?” She broke the kiss with a smile as she stopped the progression of her hand.

 

“You’re such a tease.”

 

“Antsy… more like angsty.”

 

“Holtzmann.” The tone had changed before her name was repeated, much more stern. “Holtzmann!”

 

// “Yes?”

 

“Do you have anything else to add?”

 

“Ummmm, nope! I think you did a fair job covering everything worth covering.” Her pause wasn’t quite long enough to convince anyone else that she was actually brainstorming something to add. However, everyone was over the meeting enough at this point to not care.

 

“Alright, then let’s go. Mayor Bradley, thank you for having us.” The other three busters stood to shake his hand.

 

“Oh. That’s it?” Holtz said, standing herself. The confused looks from everyone else in the room made the out-of-character comment that much more apparent. “Not that I’m complaining… just seemed less drawn out than usual.”

 

“Holtz!” She got an elbow to the ribs.

 

“No offense, Mister Mayor.”

 

The ride home was less than comical.

 

“What’s going on with you, Holtz?” Abby inquired from the passenger seat. “You’re so jittery and full of energy and that is never the case after a meeting with Bradley. We didn’t even let you have coffee today.”

 

“You know what, I don’t even want to know.” Patty put in her two cents from behind the driver seat.

 

“I just… really have to pee. And maybe have diarrhea.”

 

“Like I said. Don’t wanna know. But baby, make sure you drink a glass of water when we get back.”

 

“Sure thing Patty-cakes.”

 

She practically ran to her spud of an apartment on floor two after parking Ecto 1. Good thing she had a bathroom next to her dorm-size room as an excuse.

 

She dove onto her bed so she could return to her incomplete daydream. Her hand slid down her own body and into her own panties. Her body was ready. //

 

“Hey, Er. Did you just get ectoprojectiled on or are you happy to see me?” She chuckled at her own joke, but could feel the gravitation in their chemistry.

 

Her fingers glided through slick anticipation, and with how wet she was, Holtz knew this wouldn’t take long. New goal: make this last. She moved her fingertips to the nerves just in front of her partner’s clit.

 

After a couple gasps of desperation, she cupped her entire hand flat over as much as she could applying pressure through her palm and fingers. The back of her hand was still braced on her leg, the other hand gripping handfuls of auburn hair.

 

As she felt Erin’s excitement intensify, she slid her middle finger inside. Soon realizing one was not enough, she added another. Erin’s hands were light on Holtz’s shoulders, but so present.

 

\ She could feel the heat traveling from her core to her skin and started to perspire.\

 

She knew Erin needed more, and added another finger, pumping deeper and turning her palm to press the meaty part of her thumb up against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

 

Her legs were twitching and she was hoping she could stand firm enough to keep Erin supported. She could feel an icy hot sensation pumping through her veins and something foggy in her brain.

 

Erin let out a silent moan as she was pushed over the edge.

 

// Holtz came as Erin did, and lay defeated on her bed as euphoria washed over her.

 

After a few minutes she got up to shower, being interrupted by a knock at the door.

 

“Baby, are you okay in there?” It was Patty.

 

“Yeah, I am. Thanks for checking.”

 

Why she was tormenting herself? She can’t let these feelings continue to develop- Erin’s a colleague! But as it turned out the hot water did not successfully dissolve her guilt and confusion.

 

Holtz went down to the kitchen in her robe before she headed back to bed for the night. Of course the person she should be avoiding would be making a cup of chamomile.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey. How are you feeling?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m okay. I think I just need some rest.”

 

“And some fluids. Here, have a cup.” She filled an extra mug with hot water and got out another teabag. “Chamomile usually helps with sleep and tummy issues.”

 

“Thank you, Erin.” The silence that followed was comfortable, one that Holtz didn’t mind being in. But she still felt the need to say something.

 

“You know I love you, right?” She set down the steaming mug and wrapped her arms around Erin.

 

“I know. I love you too.” The embrace was intimate, yet platonic.

 

Holtzmann pressed a quick kiss on the side of Erin’s face as she pulled away. “G’night, Er. Sweet dreams.” And she scurried herself back upstairs.


End file.
